Mute
by Glitch the Archer
Summary: Iris is the silent twin sister of Harry Potter. She lost her voice to the killing curse, but doesn't let that discourage her. They are known as the twins who lived and both have a destiny so great that it shakes the world around them. Iris puts all her attention into helping her brother with his fate she soon forgets her own. Will she fail to complete what was meant for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mute is my first ever Fanfiction so please be kind and comment letting me know how you like it. Comments make me work faster though i will only be posting a chapter once a week. I do take adive and will ask for help ever once in a while. **_

**_I do not own anything nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I do however like to play with the characters like Sirius Black._**

_**Oh and one more thing, please read my question at the end! Thanks so much!**_

* * *

**Prologue…**

It is late at night on Privet Drive, not a soul was awake this night. All seemed to sleep peacefully, unaware of what had taken place not even five hours ago.

Walking out of the forest, a man with a long white beard and fancy dress robes moved quietly, his name is Albus Dumbledore though many just call him Professor Dumbledore. His somber mood did not deter him as he continued walking across the street to Number Four Privet Drive.

A distance away a cat stood watching Dumbledore with wise eyes. Professor Dumbledore came to a stop a foot away from the cat as he lifted up a device and took away the lights that surrounded the house. The cat meowed softly, catching his attention. He smiled down at her as he bowed his head in respect. "I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall." He said softly.

She slowly started walking towards Professor Dumbledore before turning into the form of an older woman. She wore fancy emerald robes that dragged against the pavement as she caught up with him. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore," She greeted back.

They made their way towards the house carefully, trying their hardest not to alert any muggles of their presence. "Are the rumors true, Albus?" She asked him with a concerned expression on her face. She lifted her skirts up as she stepped onto the curb. "I'm afraid so Professor. The good and the bad." He said solemnly.

"What about the twins?" She asked them. She had been most worried about them. Young life was so innocent and they deserved a chance to live. "Hagrid is bringing them." He said in response. She looked at him as if he stated he was a dwarf dressed as a nun. "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asked him as they continued walking. Dumbledore looked at her with a small smile upon his face. "I would trust Hagrid with my life." He said.

The sound of Sirius Black's flying motorcycle filled the air. They both stopped at turned towards the bright light as Hagrid parked next to them with ease. He carefully slid the goggles off as he turned to look at both of the Professors. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall, ma'am." He greeted them with a nod of his head.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore mused out loud as Hagrid started walking towards them with a bundle hanging from his shoulder and onto his waist while another bundle was strapped to his chest. "Nothing that I couldn't handle, sir, Harry fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. It took a bit of work to get Iris to sleep, but eventually it worked. She just fell asleep to the sound of me heart beating." He said as he came to a stop next to them.

He handed Harry to Professor Dumbledore before handing Iris off to Professor McGonagall. Harry just had a tiny lightning bolt scar on the corner of his forehead while Iris had the exact same scar except it was longer and larger than Harry's. Hers started at the tip of her pointy chin and ran down her throat before finally stopping at her collar bone.

Little Iris actually woke up and stared at Professor McGonagall with large green eyes that held compassion and love. McGonagall smiled as her fingers brushed over the girl's tousled black hair. "Strange thing though, Iris didn't really cry. She just opened her mouth and nothing had come it. Tears were leaking from her pretty eyes, but that was about it." Hagrid mused out loud as he looked at the girl.

"Albus, do you really think this is a good idea? Leaving them here with these people, I watched them all day they really are the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are…" She started saying softly before Dumbledore cut her off.

"They are the only family they have left." He said as they started walking towards the door. She carefully glanced at the little girl before sighing out loud. "They are famous. There won't be a child alive in our world who won't know their names." She said as she continued playing with the little girls raven colored hair.

She looked up at him as he spoke. "Exactly, they are far better off growing up away from all of that until they are ready." He said as he carefully set Harry down upon the rug. Professor McGonagall gave one last look to the little girl that had already captured her heart before lying her down upon the matt next to Harry.

From the background, it sounded as though Hagrid was crying. They both quickly turned to face him with sad smiles upon their faces. "There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." Dumbledore said before slowly turning to the twins. He pulled an envelope from his robe pocket and set it down upon Harry's blanket. He stood back up as he stared at them for a brief second. "Good luck, Harry and Iris Potter." He said softly.

The years had gone by easily enough despite the fact the Potter twins were treated like servants from a very young age. Life had not been easy either, especially with Iris being completely mute. This made her a bit of a social pariah even though she still had her brother. She got over the fact that she would never be able to talk so she channeled her attention into her studies and reading all the time. She is a very smart girl, probably smarter than most adults.

As the years continued, the Potter twins grew older until they were reaching their eleventh birthday. But first, they had to start with their rotten cousins birthday first. Boy oh boy was that what they needed to jump start the events leading them towards a chaotic future. For time would only reveal the struggles that lay ahead for them, they would be part of the changing in the world.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please comment and let me know._**

**_ Now for the important question. Which house should I put Iris in? I am open to suggestions and seriously considering them. Please help me out with this or I'm just going to be stuck with nothing to write. _**

**_ Thanks Bunches,_**

**_ Glitch the Archer_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am extremely sorry for not updating last week. I did have the chapter written, but I forgot to post it onto the doc manager thing before I left home. Granted I probably could have updated once I got home, but yeah. I'm a bit forgetful sometimes.**_

_** Sorry I'm rambling. Here is Chapter 1. I apologize for my mistakes because there will most likely be some. I own nothing, but I do like playing with the characters. Please comment and let me know what you think. I **_**love reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Disappearing Glass and the Letters**

"Up, get up, now!" Aunt Petunia yelled as she furiously knocked on the cupboard door.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I groaned out silently as I slowly sat up. I glanced over at my twin brother Harry as he turning on the light and then putting his glasses on. Quickly running my fingers through my messy black hair, I grabbed a rubber band and pulled my elbow length tousled hair up in a messy bun.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot I had been sleeping on. "Morning Harry," I signed to my brother with shaky hands. Mrs. Fig had been teaching us sign language so I wouldn't have to depend on a pen and paper all the time.

My brother glanced at me with a smile as he sat up on his cot. "Good Morning to you as well Iris," He replied before the sound of Dudley stomping towards the stairs stopped us from speaking any more. Looking up above at the wooden stairs, I winced as he retraced up several steps.

He started jumping up and down causing dust to fall from above us. I groaned again as I cleaned the dust out of my eyes. I was thankful that I didn't need glasses and I really didn't want them because I knew the Dursley's wouldn't pay to get another pair so I would be stuck sharing with my brother. He definitely needs the glasses more than I do. His vision has always been bad while mine was always normal.

"Wake up Potters; we're going to the Zoo!" Dudley bragged before racing down the stairs. I stood up and started opening the door when it was kicked close. The force in which the door had been slammed had sent me flying back into my brother who had fallen back upon his bed.

Rolling off my brother, I helped him up and pushed the door open. He turned the light off before grabbing my arm. He held up a silver bell bracelet and quickly clasped it onto my wrist. "We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than necessary." He muttered, reminding me of the floating furniture incident because I had a nightmare.

I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. How was I supposed to know that when I slept everything in a two mile radius would start floating? So far, it hasn't happened again but once was already enough to make Aunt Petunia drug me asleep most nights.

Shaking my head, we walked into the kitchen as Aunt Petunia spoke. "Oh here he comes, the birthday boy." She crooned over her spoiled son before we walked in. "Happy birthday son," Uncle Vernon said as I gently closed the kitchen door behind me.

Aunt Petunia turned her attention to me from her son and I watched as her smiled dropped and turned into a sneer. "Harry, take over the bacon and try to let it burn like last time. Iris, go fold the laundry." She hissed at me. I nodded my head as Harry went to the stove and started flipping the bacon while I walked into the laundry room.

I tossed a wad of clothes into the washer. I quickly started folding clothes from the drier and placed them in even stacks before I would deliver them upstairs later. I gently placed all the clothes into the basket and started walking out of the laundry room before coming to a quick halt. I didn't want to run into my brother while he was carrying a scalding hot pain. He didn't deserve to get hurt anymore than he already has been.

"Honey, Mrs. Fig called about twenty minutes ago. She won't be able to watch Harry and Iris today. I'm afraid she broke her leg last night and won't be out of the hospital until tomorrow. I also tried calling a couple other people, but you know better than I do how well that went last time we left _them_ with other people." She said, sneering our names at us because she disliked the both of us.

"I guess we have to bring them along again. I'm sorry son that those burdens are going to ruin your birthday. Girl, do something useful and bring me my coffee." He said angrily. I set the basket down quickly and walked around my brother.

Grabbing the pot, I poured some of it into a large mug and brought it to him. My bracelet jingled the entire time just as he ordered me to. Apparently, I move to silently around the house and that I needed to make some sort of noise. I tried several times to make some noise just so I wouldn't get into trouble, but it was really hard when I had trained myself to be silent and somewhat invisible.

Uncle Vernon had slapped me a couple times which led to Mrs. Fig seeing the bruise. One day while Harry was eating some sweets and watching some television. She had dragged me to her room and riffled through a jewelry box before presenting me with this silver chain bracelet with bells clipped onto it. It had apparently belonged to some family members of hers.

The Dursley's think it is some piece of cheap costume jewelry, not that I really care, so they went with it. Uncle Vernon didn't hit me for being too silent anymore though he found plenty of other reasons over the years.

Setting the mug in front of him, I walked around the counter and grabbed the basket. I left the kitchen, taking the basket upstairs. I deposited the stacks of clothes into the drawers before setting the hamper back down in the bathroom room. I quietly made my way down the stairs and back into the kitchen when I heard Dudley shrieking again.

I promptly rolled my eyes as I went to the sink and started doing dishes without even being told. "36, but last year, last year I had 37." He screamed. I quickly finished up washing the dishes while Harry delivered the plate of food to the table. I started drying them. "Well some of them are quite a bit bigger than last years and more expensive." He said the last part softly to himself.

Oh yes, the reason they can't go on fancy holidays anymore is because all the money they make after paying the bills go to Dudley and the things he wants. The only reason I know this is because I'm in charge of filing their taxes. Harry can cook and I can easily do taxes. We all have our talents.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley hissed at his father. Aunt Petunia being the woman who couldn't deal with her son being upset quickly crouched down in front of her son with a small encouraging smile upon her face. "Now, now, this is what we're going to do is that when we go out; we're going to get you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?" She asked.

Harry and I shared a look quickly. We both rolled our eyes before continuing on with our work. I really wouldn't be surprised if the Oedipus complex starts between Dudley and Aunt Petunia. I just hope Harry and I won't be killed like Uncle Vernon if that does happen.

Walking out of the house in a loose pair of pants, a baggy t-shirt, a baggy hoodie, and a pair of worn out black raggedy all stars adorned my feet. Everything was also in dark colors to make me blend in a bit with the surroundings. The belt was the only thing holding my pants up. I even wore a scarf to cover the scar that matched my brothers. I was a bit self conscious of my scar and the way people stared at it.

Harry's clothes were actually similar, probably because we both were wearing Dudley's old clothes. The only new shred of fabric that either of us owned was our socks and underwear. Sadly, we both cherished them since it was the only thing that they gave to us. Alas it was not out of the goodness of their hearts since I think they don't have ones.

We walked arm in arm towards the car before Uncle Vernon came to a stop in front of us. "I'm warning you now freaks. Any funny business, any funny business at all and you won't have meals for a week. Get in." He grumbled as he waved his key at us.

I nodded my head as I slid into the middle seat next to Dudley. I quickly buckled myself in while Harry closed the door after he slid in next to me. He didn't even have time to buckle up before Uncle Vernon was speeding out of the driveway and down the street towards the zoo. I picked up some old newspaper that Uncle Vernon had left in the car and proceeded to read it even if it was a week old.

I stared at the large boa constrictor sadly, feeling somewhat sorry for the snake being trapped inside a cage all day with nothing better to do then be stared at by random people. I would go positively bonkers if I were him. Then again, I'm already locked within the confines of the Dursley household unable to get away from them. I think I actually envy the snake now. How sad is it that I'm actually wishing to trade places with the snake?

"Make him move." Dudley commanded. Uncle Vernon looked up from his newspaper before banging his fist lightly against the glass. "Move," He commanded lamely. His poor attempt angered Dudley and the next thing I know he is pounding on the glass. "MOVE!" He screamed loudly. His little outburst drew the attention of some other people who were close by.

I glanced at my brother and made the sleeping motion before pointing to the snake. My brother turned his attention to our annoying cousin. "He's asleep!" Harry hissed out loud. Dudley sighed out loud before groaning in annoyance. "He's boring." Dudley grumbled before walking off. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the railing, feeling somewhat tired from another sleepless night. Aunt Petunia either drugs me to sleep like the dead or she makes me stay awake the entire night so I don't accidently make everything float again.

Most nights, it's her making me stay awake while I do Dudley's homework or household work. Sometimes when she's being generous, which is extremely rare, she lets me read or watch some television.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it is like lying there, day after day, watching people press their ugly faces up against the glass. " Harry said to the snake. I watched them both with interest and curiosity. The snake had just woken up and it was slowly lifting its head as it blinked its eyes at my older twin brother.

Harry looked at me then at the tank. "Can you hear me?" He asked. His eyes were going wide behind his glasses as the snake responded. The snake nodded its head and I stared in shock. This cannot be good. This is really not going to be good. "It's just… I've never talked to a snake before. Do you… I mean… Do you talk to people often?" He asked shyly.

I smiled as I gently stroked my fingers against the smooth glass. The snake glanced at me before shaking its head. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? I bet you miss your family." He said as my attention darted to the information next to the tank. It read 'bred in captivity'.

The snake pointed its head towards the sign. The snake looked back at Harry while he read the sign. "I see that's me as well. I never really knew my parents either." Harry said. I gave his arm a squeeze and nodded my head sadly.

"MOMMY, DADDY, come look at what the snake is doing! You will never believe it." The chubby cousin said before Harry and I were shoved to the ground. I dusted my dark clothes off and carefully inspected myself to make sure none of my blood had spilled. Once I was free of wounds, I glanced at Harry who was staring at the glass in anger. His cousin was putting all of his weight on the wall of glass before it suddenly disappeared and the chubby kid fell forward into the tank.

The snake slowly slithered out and glanced at Harry and me. "Thanks," He hissed before slithering out of the exit. My eyes darted towards the glassless wall and I smirked as it reappeared. "No problem," Harry said.

Screams and shrieks filled the room as I bent forward and wrapped my arms around my brother while Dudley slowly stood up. He pressed his hand against the wall before pressing the other one. Once he realized there was no getting out, he started banging his hands upon the glass while crying out for his mommy.

Not even a second later, Aunt Petunia saw her son and ran towards the glass. She pounded her fists against it while searching for a way out. I smiled and started to laugh silently with my brother when Uncle Vernon turned his gaze to us. We instantly stopped and I quickly bowed my head, looking away from his harsh glare. This was not going to be good, but at least we got some lunch before now. That's better than nothing.

Being dragged into the house, my brother and I were thrown against the stairs while Aunt Petunia pulled Dudley over by the fire. "What happened, freak!" He yelled as he slammed the front door closed. He grabbed Harry by the hair as he glared into his eyes. "I swear don't know. One second the glass was there and then it was not. It was like magic!" My brother cried out.

I tried to stop him from hurting my brother but he just shoved me away from the door area and onto the floor while he yanked my brother towards the cupboard door. "There's no such thing as magic!" He hissed as he locked my brother inside the room. He closed the vents before turning to face me.

He roughly grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out of the housed and towards the shed out back. Shoving me down, he quickly chained me to the floor before walking away. "If you even think about screaming, at least consider your brothers wellbeing. Oh wait, silly me, I forgot you were a bloody mute, as if you weren't enough of a freak!" He snarled at me before slamming the door shut and looking me inside the dusty, dark, and cool area.

Shivering I leaned against a bag of mulch as I brought my knees up to my chest. Even if I could call out for help, I wouldn't dare do it. I couldn't risk the safety of my brother. He has already stuck up enough for me. Closing my eyes, I felt myself falling asleep.

Several days later, Aunt Petunia freed me of the chains and let me back into the house where I quickly cleaned myself up after cleaning the entire bathroom. Basic hygiene was very important to her so I was extremely lucky to have taken a shower.

Walking back downstairs while running my fingers through my messy hair, I saw my brother walking towards the pile of mail. I quickly frowned at the yellowing bruise I saw on his cheek and quietly raced down the stairs. I gently looked at him causing my brother to jump at the sudden appearance of myself. "You really got to stop doing that Iris. You are going to get into trouble if you keep ghosting around." He mumbled softly before going through the stack of mail.

He stopped walking as he handed me a letter. "Strangely enough, I got one as well." He muttered as we entered the kitchen. I started opening my letter while Harry handed the stack to the Dursley's. He started opening his letter when Dudley caught sight of his and my letters. He practically tore them from our hands as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Mom, Dad. Look, Harry and Iris got a letter!" He yelled as he started waving the letter in front of his father's face.

"Hey give it back that belongs to us!" Harry yelled as we tried reaching for the letters. Aunt Petunia sauntered over with her sneer already plastered on. "Calm down child, who would be writing to either of you." Uncle Vernon muttered while looking at the letter. His smile disappeared as did Aunt Petunia's sneer as it slowly changed to shock.

Dudley just seemed confused as he looked at both his parents. "Off to bed with the two of you. This is just some hoax that someone cooked up. Off to bed now!" He yelled as he waved us off. He slowly ripped the letters apart.

My brother quickly grabbed my arm gently as he pulled me towards our room that was under the stairs. I curled up on my somewhat comfortable that felt like heaven compared to a bag of mulch. "What do you think that was about?" I signed to my brother, hoping he saw it. Lucky for me, he did as he stared at me for a moment. "I don't know, but something is up with them. I don't know why they are acting so weird. Maybe it's not a hoax." He muttered softly as the front doors mail slot closed loudly.

We peaked out the door to see a large stack of letters that looked very similar to the ones we had gotten not too long ago. Uncle Vernon quickly picked them up and tore them apart.

The next day when we got more letters from the mail slot, Uncle Vernon quickly drilled a thick piece of wood over the opening so no mail could get inside. Harry and I looked at each other before hiding ourselves back inside the cupboard where he played with toy soldiers Mrs. Fig had given him while I read over some boring foreign language learning book the Dursley's had gotten to impress coworkers. It was a shame when they realized they couldn't speak Bulgarian to save their life.

The next night, Harry and I walked in on Uncle Vernon burning a large stack of letters that were twice the size of the stack he had ripped apart. It was like every time he destroyed one, two more came back in its place. Finally one Sunday morning while Harry was serving cookies to everyone and I was pouring tea, we got a very interesting surprise.

"Fine day, Sunday is. In my opinion best day of the week, why is that Dudley?" Uncle Vernon said with a creepy smile upon his face as he turned to his son who was cuddling with his mother on the couch. "You like Sunday because there is no post on Sundays." My brother said softly. Uncle Vernon smiled happily as he took a cookie from the plate. "Right you are Harry, there's no post on Sundays." He said the last part a little too cheerfully to himself.

Uncle Vernon ate the cookie when I heard the sound of a bird squeaking outside. I carefully walked towards the window and pulled the curtain back, only for my jaw to drop a moment later. I gaped at the sight of twenty owls on the lawn while Uncle Vernon kept going on and on about the fact that there were no post on Sundays.

"No sir, not one blasted…" He started saying before he had been cut off. I turned to see two bound letters lying on the ground in front of him. The house suddenly started shaking and I quickly set the tea pot down as I gripped the edge of the bookcase tightly.

Letters started pouring out from the fireplace as Dudley started crying like a blubbering baby. He leapt into his mother's as Harry hopped onto the coffee table to grab a letter. I reached out and grabbed one as well. Once we each had one, we started to run away when Uncle Vernon lurched upwards from his seat. He grabbed Harry as he practically tackled my brother to the ground. I attempted to make a run for it, but he latched onto my ankle and pulled me back to the ground.

"That's it, we're going away. Far away were they can't find us!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the tops of his lungs. The board covering the mail slot broke off as more letters started flying in. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were standing in the door way while Harry and I struggled to get away. "Daddy has gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley pleaded like a sniffing child. I rolled my eyes as I continued to struggle.

Harry and I curled up together on the cold and dusty stone floor while Harry drew a birthday cake with both our names in it. The feel of the dying fire didn't really help us get much warm, but it was better than nothing.

Glancing at Dudley's digital watch, I tugged on his sleeve just before it started beeping for midnight. "Happy birthday and make a wish Harry," I signed to him carefully. My brother smiled as he nodded his head and bent down to the pretend cake. He blew at it and the dust went flying forward just as the front door jerked forward violently, yet remaining closed. The light flicked on and I saw Uncle Vernon toting around a shotgun. "Who's there?" He squeaked out.

I hopped up from the ground and grabbed my brother by his shoulders before pulling him back and hiding besides a fireplace. I quickly pressed my fingers to my lips to shush him while the sound of creaking metal and splintering wood filled the air before a final thud as the door hit the ground. Everyone besides Harry and I started screaming wildly.

"Sorry about that." A deep rumbling voice said. It sounded somewhat familiar, as if I heard it before. I just can't seem to place it. "I demand that you leave at once. This is private property. You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon yelled. I felt my brother grab my hand tightly within his own. He gave it a good squeeze when we saw a very large man, more like a giant, approach Uncle Vernon. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune." He grumbled with his deep voice before breaking the metal tubing of the gun upwards.

The sound of shotguns filling the air caused my brother to jump slightly as I slowly stood in front of him. He may have been older, but he also needs protecting. He can't be the one to always protect me and I refuse to let him now that we're eleven.

"My goodness Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're a bit more along than I had suspected, particularly in the middle. Where's your sister, Iris? I thought she would be here." He said as his eyes started wondering around the open area. Dudley shied away from the large man as he shook with fear. "I-I-I'm-m-m not Harry." He stuttered out like the blubbering fool that he is.

"I am," Harry said as he ducked under my arm. I followed after him, standing beside him as I stared up into the giant man's chocolate brown eyes. The man smiled fondly at us as he bent down to our level. "Well of course you are and you must be Iris. I got something special for the two of you. I baked it myself words and all though I'm afraid I sat on it a bit, but I imagine it must taste the same." He said with a sheepish smile as he pulled out a white cardboard box.

Harry took the box from him and slowly pulled off the purple string. I continued to stare up at the man, half afraid that I would do something to upset him. I looked at what was inside the box and smiled at the cake with both our names written on it. Dudley was sniffing the air like a hungry dog as he slowly slid off the table.

"It's not every day a young man and young lady turns eleven, now is it?" Hagrid said with a tiny smile upon his face. I found that I liked this giant despite his scary appearance.

He slowly turned and took a seat upon the couch Dudley had been sleeping on. He pulled an umbrella from his pocket and pointed it towards the fire. Two orange fireballs shot outwards, lighting the logs to a nice hot blaze. Harry set the cake aside as he turned to look at Hagrid once again.

"Excuse me, but who are?" Harry asked him. The man didn't even look at Harry as he searched through his pockets. "Rubbius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. But of course you two know all about Hogwarts." He said as he stared at the fire. I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about. I think he may have been mistaken.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said for the both of us. Hagrid looked at the both of us with an arched eyebrow. "No, blimey Harry and Iris, didn't you ever wonder where your mother and father learned it all." He said. Okay, now I was definitely confused.

I elbowed my brother, hoping he would be as confused as I was and ask what this man was talking about. "Learned what?" Harry asked. Hagrid smirked cheerfully as he leaned forward slightly. "You're a wizard Harry and you are a witch my little Iris." He said my name with a tender smile upon his face. Arching my eyebrows in confusion, I thought this man was possibly mentally. But something within me, deep in my gut, told me that this was the truth.

"I'm a what?" He asked. Hagrid said the first portion of his sentence once again while nodding his head. This did kind of explain the floating objects and the time when Aunt Petunia shaved our heads and our hair grew back the next day. It also explained why Harry and I felt so different all the time.

"No you must have made a mistake. I can't be a-a wizard. I mean I'm just Harry just Harry." He said. Ah, my older brother never really gave himself credit. He thought he was just ordinary, but he is extremely special no matter what he says. "Well just Harry, did you ever make anything happen. Things you can't seem to explain." Hagrid asked.

Harry arched an eyebrow, not denying nor confirming his statement. Hagrid just smiled as he nodded his head before standing up from the couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two letters. He handed one to my brother and one to me.

I used my fingernail to slice through the green wax as I opened up the letter. I unfolded the noted inside and began to read it over while my brother read his out loud. I finished reading it and looked up at Hagrid while my brother only got half way through his letter before Uncle Vernon pushed past me towards my brother.

"They will not be going. We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop to all this rubbish." Vernon said. My eyes narrowed as I stared at him while my brother spoke. "You knew. You knew all along and you never told us." Harry said as my eyes darted over to my Aunt Petunia.

She had her sneer face on as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course we knew how you both could not be, my perfect sister being who she was. Oh how my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was, a _freak_. Then she met that Potter and then she had you two. I knew you both would be the same, just as strange and just as abnormal. Then she went and got herself blown up and we were landed with you two." She said in a haughty tone as she walked over to her husband.

"Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry yelled as the anger built within me. I had to close my eyes and focus on staying in control so nothing would shake or float.

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid yelled. His tone of voice sounded outraged and filled with anger. "We had to tell him something." Aunt Petunia hissed. I opened my eyes to see Dudley stealing the box of cake just as Hagrid started yelling again. "It is an outrage. It's a scandal!" He yelled.

Uncle Vernon smirked a tiny smile as he nodded his head. "They will not be going!" Vernon hissed out. He and Aunt Petunia shared a look before she nodded her head in agreement. "Oh and a great muggle like yourself is going to stop them." Hagrid said. I arched my eyebrow at the word he used. What is a muggle? My brother asked him and Hagrid quickly explained that it is what normal non magic people.

"These twins had their name down ever since they were born. They will be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and they will be under the finest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said with so much passion.

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon rebuked. This did not seem to sit well with Hagrid, insulting Albus Dumbledore like that. I could tell by the way he lifted up his umbrella and pointed it at Uncle Vernon. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me again." He started saying before the sound of Dudley eating filled the air.

Hagrid pointed the umbrella at Dudley's behind and in an instant a pig tail had sprouted outwards. I opened my mouth in shock before silently chuckling. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley started screaming and running around like mad buffoons.

Hagrid looked at us with a tiny smirk upon his face. "Oh, I'd appreciate it if neither of you told anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." He said earnestly. Harry and I both nodded in agreement while he pulled out a pocket watch. "Oh, it would seem we are a bit behind schedule. We best be off." Hagrid said as he started walking towards the door.

Harry and I both looked at each other as the door fell back down to the ground. Hagrid turned to us with a tiny smirk upon his face. "Unless both of you would rather stay of course." He said before walking out the door. Harry and I shared another look before he grabbed his jacket off the hook. Since I was already wearing mine, I grabbed my stained scarf and bracelet before chasing after Hagrid.

* * *

**_So there is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please comment because I actually remember to post if i get enough of those even if the reviews are to yell at me._**

**_Ave Atque Vale,_**

**_Glitch the Archer_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment and I may update it soonier. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Diagon Alley and New Friends**

"All students must be equipped with one standard size pewter cauldron and they may bring if they desire either a cat, an owl, or a toad. Can we find all of this in London?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hagrid.

I read over my school supplies list seeing the same things that were on his. I quickly folded up the paper as I slid it into my pants pocket. "If you know where to go," Hagrid stated as he led us across the street towards a pub with a sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'

Following behind them, the only sound that I made was the jingling of my bracelet. We entered the building and I gazed at all the unusually dressed people. As we passed the bartender, he called out to Hagrid with a friendly smile upon his face. "Ah Hagrid, do you want the usual?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow, but pushed away all thoughts about. I mean Hagrid is a member of the wizard world so he must come here often.

"Sorry, I'm on official Hogwarts business. These young Harry and Iris need to buy their school supplies." Hagrid said. The bartender stared at the both of us before his jaw dropped and he stopped cleaning the glass in his hand. "Bless my soul; this is Harry and Iris Potter." The man gasped.

All the music and chatting came to a halt as people shifted in their seats. I felt their eyes upon me and my brother and I just wanted to pull my hood up then hide. I really didn't like being the center of attention. I stepped closer to Hagrid as an old man approached my brother and grabbed his hand within his. "Welcome back Mister Potter. You are looking lovely Miss Potter." The old man said as he bowed his head before walking away.

It seemed as though this action made us all the more approachable. Several people greeted us, but none of them shook my hand or looked me in the eye like they did for my brother. I was perfectly fine with that.

Soon a man wearing a purple turban approached us. "H-Harry P-Potter, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am to meet you. I-I-Iris, y-you are l-looking healthy." He said nervously. Hagrid smiled as he stared at the man. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there Professor. Harry and Iris, this is Professor Quarrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

Harry smiled as he offered the Professor his hand. "Oh Professor, it's nice to meet you." Harry said. I noticed how Professor Quarrel flinched away and held his hands away from my brother. It seemed a bit odd and unusual, but then maybe he is afraid of skin on skin contact.

"Yes well, we must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid said with a chuckle which broke me from my thoughts. Huh, I must have missed something oh well. My brother politely said goodbye as Hagrid led us out the back door. "See Harry and Iris, your both famous." Hagrid said as he opened the door.

My brother and I walked out the door as we came to a stop in front of this large brick wall with indents in certain bricks. "Why are we famous Hagrid? All those people back there, how is that they know who we are?" He asked as Hagrid stood in front of the brick wall. He went to pull his umbrella out of his pocket while he spoke. "I'm not sure who exactly the right person to tell you that is." Hagrid said.

He tapped certain bricks in a specific order before every brick on the wall started shifting and making a space for us to walk through. I stared in shock at the many shops and people walking around. "Welcome Harry and Iris to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said before we started walking through the street.

Harry and I both looked around in amazement as we continued down the street. I didn't pay much attention to what Hagrid was saying about the shops. I was too interested in everything there was to see. I even noticed Harry eyeing this broom through the window. That's when I realized we didn't even have any money to buy school supplies let alone two sets of it.

"Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We don't have any money." Harry stated. I watched in confusion as Harry stared down at us with a smile upon his face. "There's your money kids. Gringotts, there is no safer place well other than Hogwarts of course." He said as he pointed over to a very large building. I stared at it in open mouth shock as Hagrid led us towards the doors.

If I was shocked before at the sheer size of the building, then it is a real eye-opener to see these tiny little creatures. Harry stepped closer to me as he looked at them with a slight fearful expression. I was just curious about them. "Hagrid what exactly are these things?" Harry asked. I elbowed him in the ribs for being so rude.

"They are goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, goblins are not the friendliest of creatures. It would be best if you two stayed close." Hagrid said as we approached the very last counter. Harry stepped closer to Hagrid while I continued on walking normally. We soon came to a stop as Hagrid quickly cleared his throat. "Mister Harry Potter and Miss Iris Potter wish to make a withdrawal from their vaults." Hagrid said in a higher pitched voice.

"And does Mister Harry Potter and Miss Iris Potter have their key?" The goblin said as he leaned over the edge of the counter. My brother stared at them with a slightly fearful look as he grabbed onto my hand. I simply waved to him with a smile upon my face. "Oh wait a minute, I got them here somewhere. Ah here are the nasty little devils." Hagrid said as he pulled out two keys from his pocket.

They both looked extremely different. One was golden and tiny while the other was almost the color black and looked very much like a skeleton key. Hagrid handed the gold one to Harry and the black one to me. "Oh and there is something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you know what in vault you know which." Hagrid said as he pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket. The goblin nodded his head in agreement.

After getting multiple coins from both our shockingly full vaults and being sworn to secrecy over the mystery package Hagrid got, we went off to pick out our school supplies. It didn't take long to get what we needed plus a few extra things for me that I saw at the bookstore. I even got Harry a little present for his birthday.

"We still need our wands. Oh and I better not forget trunks for school." Harry said as I stumbled around with my stack of packages. I nearly ran into several people just because I could barely see. Hagrid was helping us both out by carrying several of our packages.

"Wands you say, well then you want Olivanders. There's no place better. Why don't you two run along and get them. I just got one more thing to do. I won't be long." Hagrid said. Harry and I both shared a look before nodding our heads in agreement.

We both walked into the shop and set our things down before Harry approached the counter. I stood back behind him, slightly nervous. I mean what if a wand doesn't pick me at all. How embarrassing would that be?

"Hello?" My brother said more loudly the second time. A man appeared suddenly on a later as he looked down at my brother and me with a smile on his face. "I've wondered when I would be seeing you both Mister and Miss Potter." He said. Okay, that sounded a bit creepy for me. I don't know how to react to this behavior.

I watched as he climbed down from the ladder and towards us. "Mister Potter, we will find you your wand first. Now which hand do you write with?" He said. My brother nervously raised his right hand and the old man quickly measured his arm before going back to search for wands.

"It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their wands. Ah, here we are." He said as we came back with a navy blue box. He blew the dust off and set it in front of my brother. I watched in fascination as he picked it up and waited for something to happen. "Well give it a wave." The man said.

My brother did just that and several boxes of feathers came flying out of their shelves. Harry quickly set it down and nervously stepped away. The man looked at the mess with interest. "Apparently not, ah I know just the one." The man said before he went off looking for another box.

He brought it back and set it down in front of my brother. My brother picked up the wand and gave it a wave only for a vase of flowers to explode above my head. I ducked down under the counter so no shards would fall onto me. Glaring at my brother, the old man practically ran down from the steps. "No, nope, definitely not. No matter though, this is why we test wands before we sell them." He said as Harry quickly placed the wand back in its box. I looked at the man again with a sour expression that could be easily translated into 'no, really?'

"I wonder," The man said after he went back into the stacks of wands. He came out with an odd expression upon his face. "Here give this a try, my dear boy." He said as he gently laid the box in front of my brother.

Harry looked at me nervously as I ducked back under the table. He carefully picked up the wand and I watched in amazement as a light glowed around him. "Yikes," The man said as the flame flickered. My jaw dropped as I crawled out from under the table. If my brother could find a wand maybe there would be some hope for me.

"That is very curious." The man said as he looked around in shock. He looked back at my brother, though his eyes were going towards his scar. "Sorry, but what is curious?" Harry asked the man. I arched my eyebrow in question and waited patiently to hear what the man had to say.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mister Potter. It so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other feather, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He said. My fingers instantly went to my neck where I felt my scar tingle at the touch.

My brother touched his before looking back at the man. "Who owned that wand if you don't mind me asking?" My brother asked in a soft tone. The man looked around the room before leaning forward slightly. "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter. It is not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mister Potter. After all he who must not be named did great things as well they were terrible things, but great at the same time." The man said earnestly as he gazed into my brother's eyes.

He placed the wand within my brother's hands before walking around the counter to get his measuring tape. "That will be eight galleons, Mister Potter. Miss Potter, please come here and show me which hand you use to write with." He said.

I nodded my head and stepped around my brother. Raising both hands upwards, he looked at me with an odd expression upon his face. "You use both hands." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement as I held both arms outwards for him to measure. Once that was done, he walked away grabbing a box. I smiled at this, feeling the excitement.

Thirty minutes later, I wasn't feeling so happy or cheerful as I looked at the dozens of wand boxes that took up the counter. I about tried almost every wand in the shop and it was turning up useless. I felt back for the mess and making my brother wait for me.

I was starting to think there would be no hope for me and I would have to go back to the Dursley's while Harry went to Hogwarts. That was when the man froze as a cryptic smile grew upon his face. "I know just the wand for you and I'm sure it will be successful this time." The man said as he ran into the storage room.

There were loud crashes and bangs as someone knocked upon the window furiously. Harry and I turned to see Hagrid holding a cage with a snowy white owl inside. "Happy birthday Harry and Iris," Hagrid said before the man swore out loud.

I turned around to see the man stumbling out of the storage room with a very long old looking box. He gave me his cryptic smile as he set the wand down upon the counter. "This has been in the shop since the beginning and it has never been claimed. Merlin himself made this beauty though I'm not sure what the heck it is made out of and it is longer than normal wands for witches. It is 15 inches to be more precise." The man grumbled as he removed the lid.

He pushed the box towards me and I carefully picked up the long wand with the unusual symbols carved in it. I didn't even give it a wave when I felt this happy feeling swell within myself. A bright blue light surrounded me as the flames went out completely. I looked up at the man who had a smile upon his face.

"It's about time we found you a wand Miss Potter. I have to admit I was getting worried for a moment there. Now since you had to go through so many wands, I figure I should just give it to you for free. I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts but it is time for you to leave so get out the both of you." The man said.

Harry and I quickly collected our things before running out of the shop. Hagrid handed Harry the bird cage while he carefully handed me a book. "I thought you might like this better than a bird Miss Potter." He said softly. I promptly threw my arms around him without even taking a peak. It was the second, no wait third gift anyone has ever given me. I was so happy for it.

Letting go of Hagrid, we went to go get our trunks before heading over to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch. While we waited for the food, I unwrapped the little box and practically shrieked with happiness. Inside the box was a black scarf that was made out of the softest material I had ever felt. I quickly pulled off my stained gray one and slid the black one around my neck several times because it was so long.

I nearly gasped with delight when the scarf changed into a bright blue color. Hagrid chuckled as he clapped his hands together. "I knew you would like that. It's made from unicorn hair which means it will last for practically ever and it's spelled to change colors with your emotions." Hagrid said before I launched myself at him for a hug. This had to be the best day ever. I just hoped that I wouldn't wake up the next day and realize it was all a dream.

"Harry, Iris, your both very quiet." Hagrid said. Huh, I guess he hadn't realized that I haven't even spoken or that I'm mute. It's not his fault though. Most people just think I'm invisible or something like that. Harry understands that I get embarrassed when people find out that I'm mute. A good portion of people think I'm lying and not wanting to speak.

"It's just _he_ killed our parents didn't he? The one who gave us our scars. You know Hagrid, I know you do." Harry said softly. I ate some of my chicken as I watched them both with an observant gaze. Hagrid looked at both our scars, since I removed the beautiful scarf he gave for fear of damaging it.

Hagrid sighed out loud as he set down his spoon. "First and I want you two to understand this because it's very important. Not all wizards are good; some of them went bad a few years ago. There was one wizard that went as bad as one could go. And his name was V… his name was…" Hagrid struggled to say the name out loud.

Harry and I shared a look and I quickly mimicked the motion of writing something down. Harry nodded his head and turned to Hagrid. "Maybe if you write it down," Harry suggested for me. Hagrid quickly shook his head at this as he looked into both of our eyes. "No, I don't even know how to spell it. Alright, his name was _Voldemort_." Hagrid whispered the name so very softly that I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying close attention.

"Voldemort?" My brother said out loud. Hagrid's eyes widened as he quickly pressed his hand over my brother's mouth. "Shush, it was dark times Harry. Voldemort had started to gather some followers and brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up against him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived until when he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one being, until you two." Hagrid said.

Harry and I shared a look once again before we turned to face Hagrid. "Voldemort tried to kill us." Harry said out loud. Hagrid quickly nodded his head as his eyes darted to our marks. "Yes, those aren't any ordinary cuts. A mark like those only came from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that." He said.

Harry looked at Hagrid nervously while I finished off my food eagerly. "What happened to V- what happened to him?" My brother asked. I wanted to roll my eyes at that. It wasn't like he was saying a swear word nor was he saying something bad. If you refuse to say something's name them you give it more power of yourself.

"Well some say he died, but I reckon he's out there still too tired to carry on. But one thing about you two actually stumped him that night. That's why you are both famous. That is why everybody knows your names. You two are known as the Twins who lived."Hagrid said as he looked around the room as if he were examining the world.

Walking through the train station with my new scarf tied multiple times around my neck, I pushed my cart that held my trunk and cauldron upon it. Hagrid glared at the people who gawked at him before we came to a stop on the bridge. He pulled out his pocket watch and gasped out loud. "Blimey, is that the time? I'm sorry Harry and Iris, but I'm going to have to leave you two. Dumbledore will be wanting his… well he will be wanting to see me. Now your train leaves in ten minutes, here are your tickets. You two need to stick to it and that is very important. Stick to your ticket." He said earnestly.

Harry and I both looked at the ticket in confusion before I realized there was something wrong with it. I knew for a fact that there weren't any platform nine and three quarters. I looked up from the ticket only to see Hagrid nowhere in sight. I promptly elbowed my brother and pointed to the stop where he had been standing in earlier.

"Let's just go down there and see. Perhaps we will find it." I signed to him. Harry nodded his head and slid his ticket into his pocket while handing me my own. I slid it into my messenger bag I had got for school before we started walking with our carts.

Walking down past the numbers on the columns, Harry quickly walked over to someone that actually worked in the train station. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is at?" He asked softly.

The man looked at the both of us before rolling his eyes. "Nine and three quarters? Do you think you kids are being funny? Go bugger off." The man said rudely. I started walking towards him ready to flip him the bird when I heard the sound of a woman say the word muggle. I tapped my brother's arm and pointed towards the woman with red hair and several children. I mouthed the word 'follow' before I went to grab my cart.

"It's the same every year packed with muggles of course. Come on, platform nine and three quarters this way." The woman said. Harry and I followed after the family, hopping that maybe they could help us out. When we came to a stop, I watched in shock as she gestured towards the wall. "Alright Percy, you first." The woman said and the oldest looking kid ran straight at the wall going through some invisible barrier.

Harry and I shared a look then turned our attention back to the family to see if it was just a mistake. "Fred, your next." The woman said. One of the red haired twins pointed to his brother. "He's not Fred. I am." He said in a super high voice.

The other twin nodded his head in agreement. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Not Fred said as he nodded his head. Okay, I am so happy Harry is a boy and I am a girl. It makes it so much easier to tell us apart. Granted even if I was a boy or he was a girl, someone could tell us apart from our scars.

"I'm sorry George." The woman said. Not Fred walked forward and smirked at his mother. "I was only kidding. I am Fred." He said before taking off into a run straight into the wall just like Percy. His twin brother George followed after him. Harry quickly stared shuffling forward nervously. "Excuse me Miss, could you please…" My brother stuttered nervously as he looked down at his feet.

The woman just gave him a kind smile as she nodded her head. "How to get onto the platform? No worry dear, its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said as she gestured to the boy who looked to be the same age as us.

"Now all you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform's nine and ten. Best if you do it at a run if you are nervous." She said. Harry nodded his head with a smile. The woman's daughter wished us good luck as Harry and I ran straight at the wall.

Passing through the portal was a whole other experience on its own; it was like moving through a Jell-O mold only to be able to move again a couple seconds later. I smiled at Harry as we walked past the beam to look at the train. Above the loading area was a sign that read platform nine and three quarters. I patted Harry on the back as my scarf turned a bright shade of blue once again before changing back to the neutral black.

We walked towards this area where a man was loading trunks and cages onto the train. We quickly left our bags with the kind man before venturing into the train to find a seat. Almost immediately, I pulled out a book I had bought earlier that had spells you didn't have to say out loud. I started reading the chapter as I propped my feet up on the seat across from me after I took my scarf off. This was going to be so exciting.

The train had started moving minutes later and we were soon traveling through the countryside. I had just finished the introduction and started the first chapter when the red haired boy from earlier popped his head inside the seating area.

"Excuse me; do you mind everywhere else is full?" He asked nervously as he kept looking down at his hands. "Not at all," Harry said. He took a seat from across from my brother. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley," He said. Harry gave a shy smile as he nodded his head.

"Harry, Harry Potter. This is my twin sister Iris." Harry said. Ron's face changed to a state of shock as he stared at Harry. His eyes widened as his hands nervously twitched once again. "So, so, it's true. I mean do you guys really have the…the…the _scar_." He stuttered out as he tried to avoid tapping his forehead. Huh, he wasn't trying to be rude or anything. He was just really nervous.

Harry pushed back his messy black hair while I tilted my head upwards and pulled my shirt down a bit so he could see the long lightning bolt scar that finished on my collar bone. "Wicked," Ron said as he stared between the two of us. He opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped completely.

Before Ron could say anything else a woman walked by pushing a trolley, she looked inside our compartment with a small smile upon her face. "Can I get you anything off the trolley's dears?" She asked curiously. Reaching into my bag, I searched for some money to buy some sweets. I needed some chocolate or any kind of sugar product.

"No thanks for me, I'm all set." Ron said as he grimaced at the plastic wrap surrounding a bunch of food. Sharing a look with Harry, we both smirked before turning to the elder woman. I pulled out a handful of coins from my bag while he opened his pocket and pulled some out as well. "We'll take the lot." Harry said for the both of us. "Whoa," Ron said loudly.

Lying on the floor as Ron sat in my seat, I ate some peach flavored candy. "Bertie Bots every flavored beans?" Harry asked. I looked up at Ron since he had the wizard family. "They mean every flavor. There is chocolate and peppermint and there is also spinach, liver, and tripe. George swears he got a bogie flavored one once." Ron said. Okay, that certainly didn't sound promising. I mean no offense to the makers at all, but jelly beans that could possibly taste like a boogie certainly didn't sound appetizing at all.

I propped my worn shoes on the empty seat. I am so going to get sick after eating all this candy. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked as he picked up a blue box. Huh, I wonder what they are talking about. Sitting up slightly, I saw the label on the box that read Chocolate Frogs. Shrugging at the name, I laid back down on the floor trying to calm my nervous stomach. "It's just a spell, besides; it's the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard in it. I have about five hundred myself." He said as Harry slowly opened the blue box.

The sound of a frog croaking filled the air before there was a slap against the window. Looking up, I smiled at the sight of a brown frog crawling up the glass before jumping out of the open portion. "Oh that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron grumbled.

Harry turned back to the box and scanned the card. "I've got Dumbledore!" Harry said excitedly. Ron smirked as he swallowed a mouthful of candy. "I've got about six of him." He said. I smirked as I pulled a book out of my messenger bag. I continued reading over a complex wordless spell book that was technically for seventh years. Hey, I got interested in the book store for this stuff.

"Hey, he's gone." I heard Harry say as I flipped the page. The first chapter started off with the basics we learned during of first year with actual words. "Well you can't expect him to hang around all day. Can you?" Ron said just as there was a loud squeaking that filled the air. Looking up from my book, I saw a rat sitting in Ron's lap eating out of Harry's discarded box of every flavor beans.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic thing, isn't he?" Ron said. I frowned at the multicolored rat, sensing something off about it. "Just a little bit," Harry commented, breaking me from my stare off. I quickly shook my head as I went back to reading. I was most likely going to get put into Ravenclaw with my addiction to reading. It wouldn't even really surprise me.

Munching on some cauldron cakes, I smiled happily as I fell in love with the treat. I was so going to have to buy some more when I get the chance. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked. I quickly sat up as I marked the page. I set the book on my lap as I finished off my cauldron cake. "Yeah," Harry said while I nodded at the same time once again. We were really in sync with each other for some odd reason.

Ron smirked happily as he picked up his wand. Clearing his throat loudly, I froze when I caught sight of a bushy haired girl walking by. She opened the door and leaned in just as Ron was about to perform the spell. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said.

Ron quickly shook his head as he tightly gripped the wand. "No," He said as her eyes quickly darted to the wand. She smiled cheekily as she spoke. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." She stated firmly. Ron looked at Harry and me nervously before clearing his throat once again.

"_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." _He said as he pressed the tip of the wand to the rat. Scabbers instantly shrieked as the rat pulled from the box letting it slide off of his lap and onto the floor next to me.

The rat, however, didn't appear to have changed once. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I have only tried a few simple ones myself, but they all worked for me." She said in a slightly know it all tone. She opened up her robe and pulled a nature-ish looking wand from her pocket and began marching inside.

She glared down at my feet and I sighed as I lifted them up into the air allowing her to sit in front of Harry. I rolled my eyes, not at all interested as I opened my book back up and continued on with the chapter about some transfiguration spell that we were going to learn.

"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She said rudely to Ron. I flipped the page as I continued to ignore her. "Ron Weasley," Ron managed to say through his scratchy throat. I flipped the page again as I copied down the potions to my memory. "Pleasure, what about you?" She said to me.

I didn't even bother looking up from my book. My brother cleared his throat loud enough and I looked up at him. "This is Iris Potter. She's my twin sister." He said for me. I hoped and prayed she wouldn't ask why I didn't answer for her. Thankfully she didn't as she back on talking.

"You three should change into your robes. I suspect we will be arriving soon." She said as she stood up and started walking to the door way. I heard stop and turn back to face us. "Ron, you've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." She said. I thought she was going to walk away, but I had felt her gaze back on me once again.

"I wouldn't advise reading any books like that. They seem a bit too advanced for someone like you." She said. I ignored her comment but flipped her the bird causing her to huff before stomping off. Closing my book, I rolled up into a sitting position as I looked at Ron and Harry. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed before she comes back." I signed to my brother as I slid the book into my bag and started walking out of the compartment and to the bathroom to get dressed.

Pulling on the all black uniform, I felt bit self conscious because anyone could have easily seen my scar. My green eyes glowed brightly as per usual while I pulled my messy black hair out of the bun that was on top of my head. Letting the messy waves cascade back down, I sighed at my appearance. I was nothing special.

I just had a heart shaped face and I was a bit to pale. My lips were crimson and my nose was small and delicate looking. The only thing I found pretty about myself was my green eyes that sometimes looked a bit blue like the ocean.

Shaking my head, I left the bathroom and started walking back towards the compartment. I ran my fingers through my think hair as I sighed out loud. I couldn't help but wonder how people were going to act when they found out I was mute. I wasn't going to let it deter me, but I felt like people were going to treat me differently. I was just going to have to prove that I wasn't just the mute one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the third chapter. I hope you like it. I own nothing and will be happy if you comment. I really do work faster with comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sorted and Broken Glass**

I carefully walked up the stairs as I pushed my thick tousled elbow length hair out of the way of my eyes so I wouldn't trip up the stairs. I admit to not being the most graceful when my hair gets in the way. Thus my reason for always wearing it up, but silly me all my rubber bands were in my trunk.

Harry, Ron, and I came to a stop in front of a woman wearing an emerald robe and a pointy hat. She gave a small pursed lips smile before speaking to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She started saying before there was a loud squeaking sound at the end.

I was pushed into Harry as a chubby boy rushed past me to grab the toad that had been squeaking loudly in front of the woman. "Trevor!" He yelled happily. I smirked as he scooped up the toad before looking at the woman in the green robes. "Sorry," He said to her and to me before returning to his original spot.

"The sorting will begin momentarily." She said before walking off. I took a nervous breath as I felt my heart pounding heavily in my chest. This is it, in the next thirty minutes I will find out what house I'm going to be in. My future begins there though I hope for anything except Slytherin. Not that there is anything wrong with Slytherin, I just don't think it's for me.

"So it's true than, what they are saying on the train is true. The infamous Potter twins have come to Hogwarts." An arrogant blonde boy said from my left side. I looked up at them as I ignored the whispers filling the air. "This is Crab and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy said before stepping in front of Harry and me. I had to hold in my snort, but Ron couldn't seem to.

The blonde boy turned his sharp gaze to Ron and instantly sneered at him. "You think my names funny, do you? I don't need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley." Malfoy sneered. My eyes narrowed at the blonde boy's rudeness and I would have stepped forward and smacked the git if I wanted to get detention on my first day. But, I didn't want to get in trouble and be known as the trouble maker.

Malfoy turned his gaze back to us. "You will soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter's. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy hissed as he shot Ron a dirty before turning back to Harry. What the hell did Ron do to that weasel? "I can help you there." Malfoy finished before offering his hand to Harry.

Harry stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Malfoy. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself and my sister thanks." Harry said just as the sound of the woman's heels clicked down the hall. She stepped up behind Malfoy who had a look of shock upon his face. She tapped his shoulder with a rolled up piece of paper. He quickly walked away at the sight of her pursed lips.

She looked back up at everyone, not even cracking a smile. "We're ready for you now. Follow me," She said before turning around and walking towards a set of large doors. She pushed it open and I followed behind Ron and Harry as we all gazed at the starry ceiling with the floating candles. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I looked away from the ceiling as my eyes caught sight of a black hat sitting upon the stool. This was it. This is where I find out where I'm going to be for the next seven years, if I don't get killed. Hey, anything could happen. None of us are guaranteed tomorrow.

Walking towards the stool, I ignored the stares of the older students. I gripped the strap of my messenger bag that I had hidden under my robes. I didn't have enough time to find my trunk to put my bag in it, so I just brought it with me. My new shoes made no sound as I glided across the floor before coming to a stop with the other first years. I even wore my bracelet so I didn't scare anyone.

I gently let go of the strap as I took a deep breath. I hoped and prayed I wouldn't be going first. Taking another deep and calming breath, I stared at the hat in shock as it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in_ _Gryffindor__, Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The older woman stepped up next to the hat as she unrolled the piece of parchment. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said. I watched as an older man with a white beard slowly stood up from behind the teachers table. "I have a few start up term notices I would like to announce." He started saying before taking a pause.

"The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridors on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most terrible and painful death. Thank you," He said before taking his seat at the table.

The elder woman cleared her name as she looked at the first name upon the list. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger," She said and I let out a sigh of relief that I had not been the first person called.

The somewhat annoying girl from the train walked up the steps while muttering to herself the same words I had silently been telling myself all night long. Perhaps the reason she tried to act like she knew everything was because she feared people wouldn't take her seriously. Maybe she and I could become friends.

I watched as the hat was placed upon her head. "Right then, right, GRFFINDOR!" The hat had yelled. The Gryffindor table burst into applause as she smiled happily. The hat had been taken off her head as she happily made her way over to the table. She sat down as the table began to congratulate her. The applause died down as the woman looked over the paper again. "Draco Malfoy," She called out.

The blonde twerp pushed passed people as he sat down on the chair. The hat had barely touched his head before it yelled out loud. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. The Slytherin table applauded for their new house member while he strutted over to the table like an arrogant fool. "Susan Bones," She called out and a red haired girl nervously walked up to the stool as her hands fidgeted.

The hat declared her Hufflepuff and she quickly stumbled over to the table. "Ronald Weasley," She said. Ron's jaw dropped as he nervously made his way up to the stool. He sat down on the stool as the hat was lowered down upon his head. "AH," Harry gasped softly next to me as his fingers stroked over his scar. My eyes quickly darted to him in concern before my own scar started to burn with a sharp shooting pain.

"Harry what is it?" I signed to him. His eyes darted up to a teacher who wore a lot of black before turning his attention to me. "Nothing, never mind, it doesn't matter." He said before turning his attention back to Ron and the hat.

"Ah, another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Ron instantly relaxed as the students clapped excitedly. Several people with the same color hair stood up at the table and clapped their hands as Ron made his way over. Harry and I clapped happily as we shared a smile upon our face. "Harry Potter," She called out.

The entire room quieted down to silence as Professor Dumbledore leaned forward. I gave Harry a pat on the back before he started walking up the steps. He took a seat on the stool as the hat was slowly placed upon his head. I ignored the whispers as I gave him a thumbs up for encouragement.

Everyone stared at him waiting for the hat to spew off a house, but it seemed to have taken longer than the others. I watched as Harry turned his head a couple times before facing my direction once again. His eyes slid shut as he muttered something over and over again. It looked to be him saying 'not Slytherin' but I could have been wrong.

"Better be Gryffindor!" The hat yelled loudly which caused the entire to stand up clapping and cheering. Harry smiled happily as the hat was lifted off his head. He gave me a smile and squeezed my shoulder before walking off to sit next to Ron. As soon as the silence died down, she looked at the piece of paper before scanning the crowds. "Iris Potter," She said.

I took a deep breath as I carefully walked up the steps. Her eyes briefly dropped down to my jingling bracelet as I took a seat on the stool carefully. The hat was gently place upon my head and I felt a mental prescience of someone else in my head.

I ignored the stares and closed my eyes waiting for something magical to happen. _"You are very smart just like your mother. You would make a fine Ravenclaw but you are extremely mischievous like your father. You are mute so you chose to observe, rather than be a part of the group. You are cunning enough, but do not have the ambitions to be a Slytherin. You are loyal to you brother. You are also fierce and protective. You would die for him as well. This makes it easy for me to place you. It is much easier than your brother." _The hat whispered into my head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. My eyes quickly snapped open as a smile appeared on my face. The entire Gryffindor table started cheering about having the other Potter.

Professor McGonagall carefully lifted the hat from my head and I quickly rushed across the room towards the spot next to my brother. I was greeted by several Gryffindor's, most of which were from the Weasley family, before I had the chance to sit down.

Once everyone had been sorted, the hat and stool had been taken away. The elder woman, whom Percy Weasley informed me, is Professor McGonagall. She took a seat next to Professor Dumbledore she picked up a metallic object and tapped it against the glass, gaining the attention of everyone. "If I could please have your attention," She said softly.

Professor Dumbledore stood up with a smile upon his face. "Let the feast begin," He said with a wave of his hands before sitting down. Food appeared on every table, especially on the plates. Every person had similar things and I couldn't help but smile as I reached for my cup. Taking a sip, I smirked happily as I began eating the food off my plate. I didn't think I would still be hungry after the candy fest on the train, but apparently I was.

Digging into the meal, I cleaned my plate with room to spare. I filled it with more chicken as Fred and George stared at me in shock. I shrugged as I finished off my glass of water. It was instantly replenished with water as Ron reached over the table for some chicken. He picked it up, just as a ghost's head popped out of it.

Ron cried out, almost falling out of his seat as the ghost slowly floated up into the air. I smiled just as several other ghosts started to arrive. I finished eating up my food, having no more room to spare. I thought about getting to sleep in my nice big comfy bed.

The sound of meowing filled the air as something soft rubbed up against my leg. Looking down, I saw Mr. Filches cat purring up at me with her golden eyes. I quickly glanced around before bending down and giving her a hunk of meat and petting her head gently. She gave me a happy purr of hers before trotting off to her owner. Rowling my eyes, I yawned feeling the days excitement wear on me.

After Percy had showed us the way to the dorms, I walked into the room I would be sharing with three other girls. I found my bed and things the furthest away from everyone else as well as the door. Hermione was the closet person to me.

I quickly stripped off my robe and then my bag before taking out my book and clothes. Tossing the clothes into the hamper next to my trunk, I walked over to the bookshelf built into the walk next to my bed. The four poster bed was in between two walls and one side of it actually leaned against the wall while the other wall had the shelves built in. If anyone walked into the room, they wouldn't have seen the shelves at all.

I quickly pulled all my books out of my trunk and arranged them neatly while the other girls started changing into their pajamas or going to the bathroom we had in our room near Parvati Patil's bed. I had six extra books besides my school ones. I got them all from the store at Diagon Alley. They were all about doing things without words

After my books were organized, I pulled out clothes for tomorrow before I actually started changing out of my uniform. I slid on my t-shirt and shorts before going to the now empty bathroom to brush my teeth and take care of my business. Once that was done, I slid into the super soft sheets on the amazingly soft bed. I started falling into a deep sleep that would have been considered dead. I prayed that my sleep would go without incident.

Running down the hall with Ron and Harry following after me, I clutched my books tightly to my chest as we raced to the Transfiguration classroom. The boys had gotten lost while I overslept for the first time in forever. I think the only reason I had actually overslept was because I spent so many of my nights completely restless over the years. I was just thankful there was no incident. I probably should learn the way around school anyway.

Taking a sharp corner, I nearly tripped over a statue before I rushed into the classroom. I took a sigh of relief when I didn't see Professor McGonagall anywhere, but I did get a little suspicious about the cat sitting atop her desk. I was pretty sure she wouldn't have let us jump into any actual transforming of objects yet, so I wasn't entirely sure what was going until I came to a stop next to the empty seat by Hermione.

I looked over at the board and quickly flipped open my book after pulling out a bottle of ink with some quills and a notebook. I furiously took notes so I wouldn't be so far behind. I hoped the boys would get here soon. "Bloody hell, you run fast Iris." Ron grumbled as he caught sight of my head while he and Harry started walking inside the classroom.

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes as I flipped the pages in book. Reading over the chapter, my eyes moved at a rapid pace while I half paid attention to them. "Ah, made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late…?" He started saying before she leapt off the desk and turned back into her human form.

Harry and Ron both stared at her in shock as she pursed her lips at them. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron stated to try and get out of being in trouble. She looked down at them with a chilled expression. "Yes, well thank for that assessment Mister Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time. Don't think I have forgotten about you Miss Potter. You were late just like them." She said.

"We got lost." Harry said shyly as I flipped the page. Reading about the history of Transfiguration was very interesting; it was a difficult subject that I liked learning. "Well, perhaps a map then. I hope you don't need one to find your seats." She said before turning around and walking past me. She froze as she turned to face me. She shook her head before walking to the front of the class.

Oh boy this is definitely not how I would start out a year. Hopefully she can forgive me and she won't think this will happen all the time. I had to prove myself to her and if that meant studying Transfiguration until my eyes bled then so be it.

Sitting in potions class next to Harry while Ron sat on the other side, I finished reading the first two chapters in my transfiguration book I had started reading earlier. I promised myself I would be good at Transfiguration and I'm going to keep that promise. Maybe I could try and become an Animagus to prove my dedication. I know it's a little advanced for me, but hey I can't seem to get enough knowledge within this brain of mine.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall just as I finished reading the last section. Closing the book, I quickly put it away in my messenger bag as Professor Snape walked in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said as he walked into the front of the room standing in the sunlight. Harry sat next to me taking notes while I just leaned back in my chair waiting to be directed to do something useful instead of listening to his speech.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact of the potion making. However for those select few who possess the predisposition." He said as his eyes darted towards Malfoy. Oh boy, this was going to be long and annoying.

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He said. Malfoy just gazed at him as if he were in love or something while Harry continued taking notes. Hey, I couldn't blame the guy especially if someone has a forgetful memory. Professor Snape caught this and turned a sneer towards Harry. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He said in a louder voice.

Hermione and I glanced at him. She gave me a look and I quickly elbowed him in the side causing him to jump up in his seat before looking up at Professor Snape with a startled look upon his face. Yes, this day was not going to go well at all. My brother was so screwed.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He said. Hermione's hand instantly went up in the air, but he ignored her as his gaze stayed strained of Harry. I really wish I could slam my face against a brick wall right now just so I could get out of this moment. I mean does he expect Harry to know the answer to this unless Professor Snape assigned reading homework during the summer. The only reason Hermione knows this is because she probably read the book as soon as she got it. Hey, if I had enough time I would do it as well, but I just got the book yesterday.

Harry looked at Hermione before shaking his head and looking down at his hands. "You don't know, well let's try again. Where would you look Mr. Potter if I asked you to find me a beezle?" He said as he sneered down at Harry.

Hermione's hand stayed in the air as her face begged for him to call upon her. "I don't know sir." Harry said as Hermione looked between us. Yeah, this is definitely not going well. "Do you know what the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane is?" He questioned Harry.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said once again while Hermione had her hand straight in the air begging to be called on. "Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter." Professor Snape. Oh if I wouldn't get expelled, I would so hex him into next week. Malfoy and his friends snickered at this while I gripped the edge of the table so tightly that it almost broke under my grip.

Okay, this may sound a bit wrong but oh well. I am so thankful he didn't call on me. I would be severally screwed for two reasons. One, I don't know the freaking answer. Number two, which is the most obvious, I'm mute.

Professor Snape's gazed around the room and stopped when he caught sight of me. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Potter. Are you going to help your brother out or do you not know the answer either?" He asked me in a slightly condescending tone. My eyes narrowed at him as I continued to stare him down. I would so answer this if I could.

"Answer me girl, do you know the answer or are you incompetent as your brother?" He snarled. My brother winced at this as he looked at me. I continued glaring at the Professor. "She can't speak sir. She's mute." My brother finally said.

Professor Snape smirked as he rolled his eyes. "No, I don't believe that is the truth. I think she just doesn't want to answer. How about this Miss Potter for every ten seconds you fail to give me an answer or admit you don't know I will take away a point from Gryffindor. Sound fair?" He said.

My anger burned within me as my housemate glared at me waiting for me to speak. "She really can't speak sir." Harry said. Professor Snape slammed his palms on the table as he glared at me. "Five points from Mister Potter for interrupting. Miss Potter, I'm waiting for an answer." He hissed out. I just continued to stare at him waiting for him to realize that I really couldn't speak.

As my housemates continued to glare I felt my control over my anger slip away very slowly. "You are as prideful as your dead father." Snape hissed at me. That was the last stand that broke as my control disappeared.

Everything not stuck to the floor started shaking violently. My brother's eyes snapped to me as he grabbed my hand. "Iris, stop it before!" Harry hissed at me. Unfortenately I couldn't do it, my eyes slid shut as darkness consumed me. The last thing I heard was the sound of shattering glass before I fell into a deep unconscious state.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for a deep breath. Sitting upwards, my eyes glanced around the room I was in. A woman in a nurse's uniform came rushing over to me. "Oh dear, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?" She said softly.

I started moving my hands to sign to her, but all I got was a confused look upon her face. "You are going to have to speak honey." She said softly. I silently groaned as my eyes darted around the infirmary. I saw a sick looking boy from the Hufflepuff house writing on some paper with a quill in one hand while the other was holding onto some strange looking bottle.

I quickly flung the blanket off of me and swung my legs over the bed. I rushed around the frantic nurse and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and the quill from the kid. I wrote down how I was feeling and handed it to the nurse after writing down that I was mute. "Oh my goodness, I thought… I'm so sorry sweet heart. Professor Snape claimed that you were faking it, but I wasn't sure. Do you mind if I do a few tests?" She asked me.

I nodded my head as I walked across the room and took a seat in my bed. I mouthed an apology to the sick boy when I caught sight of him glancing at me. He just shrugged and nodded his head before the nurse came bustling back with a couple bottles.

She ran the many tests and I obviously proved that I wasn't faking. This was around the time Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked into the room. I kind of felt bad for Professor Snape when the nurse gave him a death glare.

"Out Severus, I don't want you upsetting Miss Potter more than you already have!" Madam Pomfrey hissed out. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as he gazed at me. "You didn't even test her to prove she is lying about being mute. Not to mention the fact that she destroyed my classroom." He snarled.

Headmaster Dumbledore placed a hand on Snape's shoulders just as Madam Pomfrey's face turned beat red. She pointed at Snape as her eyes narrowed. "I already did the tests and she was telling the truth. She can't speak. She even caused herself pain just to prove it. I wouldn't blame her for destroying your class after all the nasty things you said." Madam Pomfrey said, defending me with such passion. After all this mess is sorted out, I owed her the biggest thanks I could muster up.

Professor Snape didn't seem pleased with this information as he glared into my mind. "I still do not believe her. There is one other thing_ I_ would personally like to try." He said in an even and cold tone of voice.

Headmaster Dumbledore stared at Snape with a slightly disguised expression of shock. "She is only a child. You really want to use Legilimens on her?" Madam Pomfrey practically yelled. She sounded outraged.

This action started a very loud argument between Snape and Pomfrey when I just started getting annoyed with being in the hospital wing for so long. I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled so very loudly that it caused both the arguing adults to stop and look at me. I picked up the quill and quickly wrote down my consent for Snape to do whatever test he had.

I handed the parchment to Madam Pomfrey as I sat up on the bed. I crossed my legs after pulling the skirt over my knees. I waited for whatever to happen as I stared Professor Snape straight in the eye.

He smirked as he stepped forward. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at my head. "Let's see if you are telling the truth Miss Potter,_ Legilimens_." He hissed. I suddenly felt someone else in my head, sifting through my thoughts. I silently gasped in pain as some unknown force took over. I saw what he was looking for and it definitely didn't involve me being mute. He already learned that the first second. Now he was just going through my memories.

One moment, I heard Snape crying out then the next second he was flying across the room and straight into the window. He didn't fly through the window, thankfully, but it did shatter under the pressure that was thrust upon the window.

I took deep breaths as my fingers touched the side of my head where I had felt the presence. All the adults in the room stared at me with wide eyes as Snape struggled to stand. "She's a natural Occlumens. I will give her that and she isn't lying about being mute." Snape said coldly as he limped over to where his wand had been dropped.

He picked it up with a groan before standing up and looking me in the eye. "I am curious how she managed to through me across the room just as she tossed me out of her mind." He muttered softly. Dumbledore smiled as he walked over to me. "I think it best Miss Potter head back to class now. She wouldn't want to be late to her first flying lesson." He said with a knowing look.

He and Snape shared a look before Dumbledore looked me in the eye once again. "You may leave Miss Potter. Oh and try not to mention this to anyone. Have a nice day." He said. I practically jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room after gathering my things. I didn't want to stay in that room any longer than I would have to.

* * *

**_Please leave a comment. If i get 10 in the next couple days then I will post the next one immediately._**

**_ Thanks for reading,_**

**_ Glitch the Archer_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the newest Chapter. I may not have gotten the 10 reviews, but oh well. I felt like posting today since I'm short a week. But I would very much like for you guys to review and comment. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- New Quidditch Members and the Three Headed Sentinel**

Standing out under the sun next to my broom, I ignored the looks several Slytherin students were giving me. The other houses seemed a bit fearful, but that wore off when my brother shot them dirty looks. I just sighed sadly at this. I was getting a bit tired of my brother having to defend me. I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm in valid. I can still do things for myself.

"Good afternoon class," Madam Hooch said as she stomped past us while sliding her gloves on. The entire class greeted her back as she stood at the end of the row. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for. Everyone stand on the left side of your broomsticks. Come on now, hurry up." She ordered.

I stood on the left side of my broom, waiting for further instruction as I stared down at the broom. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." She said. Harry did as she said and it worked on the first time. Raising my hand over the broom, I didn't even have to mentally say the words before the wood slapped against the palm of my hand. I was just thinking it when it happened. How unusual. The stinging pain was short and brief, but it didn't feel all that pleasant.

Hermione was struggling to get her broom up just like several other people in the class while Harry and I waited for the others. "UP!" Ron said in a frustrated tone as the broom came up and smacked him in the nose. Harry and I couldn't help but chuckle at this. The funny things always happen to Ron. "Shut up you guys." He said to us as he rubbed his face.

"With feeling now, come on you must command it!" Madam Hooch said. Hermione and a couple other people still struggled while the rest of the class had their brooms up in the air. Once everyone had their broom in the air, Madam Hooch started walking down between the two rows.

"Now, once you have got a hold of your broom. I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." She said. I swung my leg over the broom. I gripped the edge so tightly that it probably would have snapped off it wasn't a magical broom. If it was a regular one then it would have been broke ages ago.

Admittedly, I'm still a little fearful of being on a broom up so high in the air. It's not that I'm afraid of heights. I am just freaked out at the idea of falling off and getting embarrassed by so many people. Hopefully one day, I will get over that.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle, three… two…" She said before blowing the whistle. I had covered my ears so the sound wouldn't irritate me too much.

I was about to push off from the ground when I saw Neville Longbottom floating up into the air. He tried leaning forward and to touch back down on the ground, but his broom stayed in the air rising higher and higher. I'm not sure anyone noticed the Slytherin boy with his wand out, but I certainly did. He was making poor Neville's broom go berserk and no one noticed because everyone's eyes were on Neville.

"Mister Longbottom, Mister, Mister Longbottom, come back down this instance." She ordered but he couldn't hear her anymore because he was flying a very far distance away. Madam Hooch didn't look like she was going to do anything so I took matters into my own hands and pushed my embarrassment away.

Pushing up from the ground, I leaned forward to press the broomstick against my chest before shooting forward and speeding after Neville. His broom went in powerful jerks before slamming him repeatedly against the wall. He cried out in pain as a loud crunching sound filled the air. I chased after him just as the ends of his robes caught against a statue and his broom flew away.

I held my hand out to him as I hovered next to him. I helped him onto the broom in front of me. I wrapped one arm around his waist as I flew back down towards Madam Hooch. I let my feet touch the ground as Neville continued sobbing.

Madam Hooch crouched down before him. She grasped his arm slightly and he cried out in pain. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Up you go." She said as she helped Neville up. I didn't even notice as Malfoy picked up the glass ball that belonged to Neville. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mister Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch. Ten points to Miss Potter for fast thinking." She said before she disappeared with Neville.

I wondered what Quidditch was. It was the first thing I didn't know about this crazy magical world. Then again, I wasn't much for sports before, but this one did sound fascinating. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat moron gave this a squeeze then he would remember to fall on his fat ass." Malfoy said which caused a bunch of people to laugh even some from the same house as Neville.

I stepped forward the exact same time Harry did. My hands tightly clutched the edge of the broom as the anger swelled through me. I was getting angry and no one wanted to see me when I got angry.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy spun around to face Harry and glared at him with a smalls smirk on his face. "No, I think I'll leave something for Longbottom to find." Malfoy said as he tossed it in the air before catching it within his hands. He smirked as he started walking away before flying up into the air on his broom. "How about on the roof?" Malfoy suggested.

I rolled my eyes as Harry mounted his broom. Hermione stepped forward to stop him. "What's the matter Potter's? Is it a bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy said about twenty or thirty feet up in the air. I rolled my eyes as Hermione spoke. "Harry, Iris, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly, well apparently Iris does. But you don't Harry." Hermione said in her condescending but slightly worried tone.

I smirked as I mounted my broom and sped off into the air. "Those two are both idiots." I heard Hermione mumble before Harry and I sped off towards Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy of I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled as we finally caught up with him. I cracked my knuckles with a smile upon my face. I was ready to beat down that arrogant pain in the ass for everything he's said.

"Is that so? Have it your way then." He said with a shrug before tossing it towards Professor McGonagall's window. My brother quickly sped after it with Malfoy and me following behind. My brother had easily caught the glass ball, but failed to notice Draco pulling out his wand to hex him. Since I was right behind the both of them, I delivered a nasty kick to Malfoy nearly sending him off his broom.

This gave my brother time to fly back down to the ground where the students began cheering. Malfoy glared up at me as he charged me. I elbowed him in the face, most likely breaking his nose before flying back down towards my brother.

Malfoy cried out like a little girl, but ignored him as my feet touched down back onto the grass next to my brother. "Good job," I signed to Harry. He smiled as he threw an arm over my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Good job with that kick and don't think that I didn't see that elbow to the face. I forgot how violent you were." He said with a smile.

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs while I smiled happily. "Good job Potters that was a wicked catch Harry!" Someone called out. I felt someone pat me on my back as well. "Amazing kick Iris," A couple people called out to me. I was just happy that this morning the potion class incident may have been forgotten because of kicking Malfoy's ass and saving Neville from a dangerous drop.

"Harry and Iris Potter," Professor McGonagall called out to us. Harry and I both looked in her direction and I nearly cowered at her glare. "I want both of you to follow me," She said before he turned her back to us and started walking. I sighed as I followed after her. I guess I was going to get expelled for this. Perhaps I can try and convince her that this wasn't Harry's fault at all. He deserves to be here more than me.

Harry gave my arm a squeeze as we followed Professor McGonagall inside the school and down the many halls. This place was like a freaking maze. I would really have to study the pathways here or I'm going to be screwed when it comes down to exams.

We had to run to keep up with her, but when we finally slowed down she quickly turned to face us for a brief moment. "Wait here," She said softly before walking into the Defense of the Dart Arts room. "Professor Quarrel if you would excuse me for a moment, could I borrow Wood for a moment please?" She asked.

Professor Quarrel caught sight of my brother and me before proceeding to reply in a stutter. "Yes, of course." He managed to get out. His eyes nervously twitched around, proving that there was indeed something unusual about him.

A Fifth year Gryffindor that was burly with blondish brown hair stepped out into the hall and nervously smiled at us. "Iris and Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver, dear, I found you a Seeker and a new Beater." She said with a happy smile. Harry and I both looked at each other with a confused look before turning to Professor McGonagall and Oliver.

Oliver's confused faced turned into one of delight as he looked at the both of us. "Seriously? Which one is the Seeker and which is the Beater? Oh, are you sure they will be good enough?" Wood said quickly as he started jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Harry will be your Seeker and he is absolutely brilliant. He caught a remember ball so quickly that I thought my head would spin around at the sheer speed of it. Iris will be your third beater. She protected Harry when Malfoy was about to Hex him by delivering a powerful kick that nearly knocked him off his broom. She even elbowed him in the face. I think she would get along perfectly with those Weasley boys." Professor McGonagall said with so much enthusiasm I thought she would start jumping for joy like Oliver.

Oliver smile grew as he looked down at the two of us. "Was this your first time on a broom?" Oliver asked us as he walked around glancing over us like he was inspecting us for a dog show.

Harry and I quickly nodded our head in agreement. "You should have seen it Wood. Harry caught it without even getting a scratch upon him. Not even Charlie Weasley could have done something like that. Oh and Iris, my goodness the girl moved with such grace she could have put a Veela to shame. She made everything look so hypnotizing, very much like their dancing." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

Olive went from slowly bouncing on the balls of his feet to looking like all his wildest dreams had come true. "Harry does have the perfect build for a Seeker, but Iris doesn't look like she could take a beating nor give one on the field. That will be good so others will under estimate her and overlook her during the game. But I do have a concern. What are we going to do about the age rule? Not to mention brooms for them both." Oliver said.

I felt myself getting whiplash from looking back and forth between the two as they spoke in a rapid pace. "I can talk to Dumbledore myself. He would be willing to forgo the age limit for the both of them. We need these two after what happened last year. We got beat so bad I couldn't look Severus Snape in the eyes for weeks." She said.

Oliver nodded his head as he looked at the two of us. "We will have to start practicing early and I'm going to need to the Weasley twins to teach her as well. They are going to be glad that we finally have someone that can multitask on their brooms." He said.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she looked at the both of us. "I want them trained as hard as possible if they want to stay here at Hogwarts. I would even be willing to forget about the whole incident if they train harder than any member on the team." She said. I nodded my head, not wanting to get expelled from this school. Even my brother agreed.

"Then we will start training next week. I know it's a bit early, but if we want them to be in shape by the time Quidditch season starts up." Oliver said with a smile upon his face.

Walking down the hall with a smile upon my face, I followed behind Harry and Ron. I couldn't believe what Professor McGonagall has told us. My brother was going to be the Seeker while I was the new Beater replacing someone who recently graduated. It was so exciting to not be expelled, but to actually be put on a team when I just beat Malfoy up for the heck of it.

"A new Seeker and the new third beater, but first years never make the team. You two must be the youngest Quidditch players in over a…" Ron started saying before he stopped to do the math. I didn't even notice the two red haired twins following us. "In over a century according to McGonagall anyway." Harry said as I felt two heads peak in over my shoulder.

"Well done Harry, Wood's just told us." George said. Fred threw his arm around my shoulders as we continued walking. "You two Iris, we saw Malfoy down in the infirmary. It took Madam Pomfrey and her assistant to set his nose back and it's still going to be slightly crooked. We even heard Wood say something about you out gracing a Veela. We can't wait to train with you and see what you've got." Fred said.

George nodded his head in agreement as we turned the corner. They both left us as we made our way across the grass. I caught sight of Hermione jumping from her seat and running over to us with a smile upon her face.

"What if we make fools of ourselves?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as she gave me a small wave. "Neither of you will make fools of yourselves. Playing Quidditch is in your blood, especially yours Harry." She said with a smile. The guys looked at her in confusion when I got what she was going on about. She was talking about our father who was a part of the team. He was a Seeker just like Harry is going to be. Professor McGonagall had told me; well I kind of overheard her say it to Wood.

She quickly waved her hand for us to follow and we quickly ran after her. We moved down the halls until we came to a stop in a trophy room where she had been pointing at the glass case. That is where we saw our father's name on the award. "Wow, you never told me your dad was a seeker to." Ron said.

Harry and I shared a proud look before glancing over at Ron. "We didn't know." Harry said while I signed it. Hermione seemed to get it, but Ron seemed confused about the movements of my hands. "My Aunt Charlotte was deaf, so she knew sign language as well. She taught me." Hermione signed to me. I smiled as I clapped my hands together.

Finally, I was going to make a friend who wasn't my brother. Not that I didn't mind being friends with him, I just… well it's nice to 'speak' to someone who can understand me. Hopefully we can become friends, but I didn't know if she would be my friend or not.

We walked out of the trophy room and up the stairs when Hermione and I noticed everything was beginning to move. "I'm telling you it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron said loudly unaware of the fact that Hermione could hear him. I swear one day that mouth of his is really going to get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry about him," I signed to Hermione as I gestured towards Ron. She gave me a sad smile as she nodded her head. She looked up at my brother as the stairs began moving. "The stair case is changing," Hermione called out as the top of the stairs stopped at a new landing. Harry and Ron both rushed off the stair case while Hermione and I shared a similar look before we followed after the boys.

We walked through the door into an extremely dusty and slightly creepy corridor. "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked. I glanced at him with an arched eyebrow. I wonder where he realized that. "We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. Don't you remember that it's forbidden?" She said.

I arched an eyebrow once again. "I remember hearing it's forbidden to anyone that doesn't wish to die a horrible death. So we probably should get going unless any of us are feeling suicidal." I signed to no one in particular.

I turned around and started heading for the door when I caught sight of Mrs. Norris. The fire on some podium light up the room as the cat meowed. "Oh great, now we are going to get suspended for sure." I signed.

We all took off running without a second though down the corridors. We came to a stop at the end of the hall in front of a locked door. When I couldn't get it open, I kicked it in frustration. "This is it. We're done for now." Ron whined out loud. I rolled my eyes as Hermione and I both whipped out our wands. She pushed past the boys. I put my wand away, knowing she would get the door open.

I looked back down the corridor as the door opened up. Hermione grabbed my arm and practically yanked me inside of the room.

Pressing my back against the wooden door, I took a deep breath as oxygen filled my lungs. My eyes widened when I caught sight of a big three headed dog growling at us. Tapping the closet person on the shoulder, I pointed at the large dog with a shaky hand.

Everyone turned around with wide eyes as the dog roared at us. Harry and Ron both screamed like girls with Hermione while my eyes darted to the floor where I saw the giant dog's paw standing on a trap door.

My heart pounded in my chest before my brother yanked me from the room. We helped Hermione and Ron push the door closed. It was a challenge since are up against a three headed dog that was a hundred times the size of any other dog I have ever seen before. Silently grunting as I pushed against the door, I felt my mind help push it closed.

Quickly locking the door, I was practically gasping for breath as the door started shaking. I turned to face the others only to find them running away. I sighed and looked up above me before running off to chase them. We walked silently all the way up to our house when they got over the shock and started talking.

"What do you think they are doing by keeping a thing like that locked up? I mean this is a school after all." Ron said after we entered our common room. I rolled my eyes at the comment. This is the wizard world. Things are dangerous no matter what. Heck, there is a forest surrounding a portion of the school that is called the forbidden forest. There has to be some dangers no matter where you go.

"You don't use your eyes, did you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked. I nodded my head as we continued walking. "I wasn't looking at its feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads and the many sharp teeth that it could eat me with. Maybe you didn't notice but it had three heads." Ron whined.

I sighed as I shook my head. "The dog was standing on a trap door." I signed to Hermione when she looked back at me. She nodded her head with a smile upon her face. "Exactly Iris, the dog was standing on a trap door which means the dog was there by accident. It's guarding something." She said with a victorious smile.

Smiling at her, I watched as my brother looked at the both of us with an incredulous look upon his face. "Guarding something?" He asked. We both nodded our heads as Hermione spoke. "Exactly, now if you two don't mind we are going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea that could get us killed or worse expelled." She said before she opened the door and walked up the stairs.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said. My brother nodded his head in agreement while I just rolled my eyes and opened the door to walk up the stairs.


End file.
